Cuentos de Hadas
by Eylillythia
Summary: Cuando te sientes completamente derrotado, puede que una mano amiga venga en tu ayuda desde un lugar que nunca esperarías.


Aquella tarde de verano, infinita y perezosa, unas niñas coloreaban un libro lleno de princesas con complicados vestidos que las niñas convertían en cascadas multicolores. Las ayudaba en su tarea un hombre joven de revuelta cabellera marrón cobriza y ojos profundos y cálidos, perdidos en otro espacio y otro tiempo; él se aseguraba que todas y cada una de las princesas del libro tuviesen cabellos negro ébano. Las niñas habían protestado incontables veces, esgrimiendo lápices amarillos, marrones, rojizos e incluso de colores inverosímiles para el cabello humano, pero dejaron de hacerlo al ver lágrimas en los ojos del hombre.

El único sonido en la habitación provenía de los insectos veraniegos y de los lápices que rasgaban el papel, hasta que una voz infantil preguntó:

_ ¿Y porqué algunas princesas tienen alas?

_ Las princesas no pueden tener alas –replicó la otra niña- sólo tienen alas los pájaros.

La primera pasó varias páginas y le mostró una figura con una larga túnica flotante y unas grandes alas. La segunda miró perpleja el dibujo y frunció el ceño.

_ ¡Eso no son alas, lleva un bicho en la espalda!- gritó. No quería dar la razón a la otra.

El hombre, que había dejado de perderse en sus recuerdos al oír a las niñas hablar, se puso en pié, se acercó a una librería cercana y extrajo un viejo y grueso tomo. Sus tapas desgastadas tenían un tacto suave, pero él sintió punzadas de dolor y nostalgia al tocarlo. Era un libro sobre insectos que había pertenecido a su hermano. Pasó el resto de la tarde explicando a las niñas qué eran las mariposas, pues ellas jamás habían visto una, y cómo les salían las alas. También les explicó que las mujeres con alas de mariposa eran las hadas de los cuentos y que la gente con alas de pájaro eran ángeles.

Luego se marchó a preparar la cena para los tres. Entonces él pensó en todos aquellos que salían en las fotografías de su familia pero ya no vivían en este mundo, y su corazón comenzó a ahogarse en la nostalgia y el dolor hasta que, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, comenzó a llorar incontroladamente. Nadie le había advertido que los recuerdos de tus seres queridos, valiosísimos como son, resultan incapaces de calentar el vacío helado en que se convierte el corazón cuando te dan el adiós definitivo. Estaban en su cabeza y en su corazón, pero jamás volverían a hablarle o a tocarle. Cuando empezó a deshacérsele el nudo en la garganta, se sintió miserable, pero no por estar solo, sino por haber olvidado que esas niñas que él tenía a su cuidado eran un auténtico regalo del cielo, y estaban llenas de amor. Sólo eran aún un poco pequeñas para compartir con ellas todo el pesado bagaje que cargaba en su alma.

Por la noche, los sueños de las niñas se llenaron de praderas de flores que con el viento se elevaban y se transformaban en mariposas, y de polillas que las cubrían de polos mágicos dorados y plateados, que se convertían en estrellas. En aquel jardín paradisíaco paseaban aquellos a los que llamaban su abuelo y su tío, y dos hombres jóvenes de ojos esmeralda, y una joven rubia de mirada plácida e inocente. Las niñas supieron al verlos que todos ellos eran ángeles, pero su padre no les había explicado si los ángeles mudaban las plumas, porque las alas de aquellas personas eran sólo de piel...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a despertar a las niñas, ellas se saltaron el saludo de cortesía, se restregaron los ojos, somnolientas, y le miraron en silencio con caras de perplejidad.

_ ¿Qué les pasa a mis pequeñas princesas?

_ ¡Tus ángeles de la guarda son muy raros, Kai!- le contestaron a dúo.

Un sentimiento de extrañeza le recorrió el espinazo dejándolo helado. Recordó que también se había sentido extraño por la tarde: algo cálido, un susurro de esperanza le había hecho dejar de lamentarse por sus muertos, pero ahora la sensación de extrañeza era casi insoportable. Esperaba que las niñas no fuesen normales, pero no podía entender cómo habían sabido en qué estaba pensando, cómo se estaba sintiendo, en lo que había soñado... Quizá los muertos no se van para siempre, y quizá eran capaces de encontrar una vía para hablar justo en medio de tu mente y acariciar el centro mismo de tu corazón. Estaba llorando de nuevo, pero de felicidad. Las niñas saltaron de las camas y lo abrazaron fuerte.

_ No sabéis bien cuánta razón tenéis. Prometo que a partir de ahora os hablaré mucho más de todos ellos.


End file.
